


Just the beginning

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She heard him. His annoying high pitched voice calling for her over the sound of hundreds of teenagers drowning on and on about whatever supposedly important life changing event that was going on. Turning on her heels of her feet letting an exasperated sigh out hoping to keep up the appearance that she annoyed, although to be honest she wasn't. It was moments like this that she looked forward to. It was the entire reason she came to school because seeing him? Yeah it was worth dealing with the rest of the typical high school bullshit that she also had to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the beginning

She heard him. His annoying high pitched voice calling for her over the sound of hundreds of teenagers drowning on and on about whatever supposedly important life changing event that was going on. Turning on her heels of her feet letting an exasperated sigh out hoping to keep up the appearance that she annoyed, although to be honest she wasn't. It was moments like this that she looked forward to. It was the entire reason she came to school because seeing him? Yeah it was worth dealing with the rest of the typical high school bullshit that she also had to deal with.

"Cora," he said again completely breathless as he came to a halting stop just short of running into her. It was annoying how he did that thing...the thing where he looked so impeccably perfect all the time. Even when you could tell he literally just woke up and rushed out the door shoving on supposedly clean clothes. 

"Yes?" She managed to get out in a huff that resembled annoyance but in all honesty was her simply trying to keep herself from kissing him. It was really confusing. He annoyed her to no end and yet somehow she still wanted nothing more than to smash her lips against his.

"Hol- Hold on," he managed still breathing rather heavily and she worried over him for just a moment until he caught his breath and just shook his head before offering her his lopsided grin, "Sorry 'bout that," he said as he rocked forward on his shoes, "So I've been meaning to ask you this Friday...there's a test. While I usually do pretty well it's chemistry and you're like the second smartest person I know besides Lydia and I was wondering if you could...y'know, help me? I mean I don't need a tutor really. Just someone to keep me on track. You know with the whole me having ADHD thing?" He asked laughing lightly.

The answer was easy though staring at his whiskey colored eyes. It wasn't as if he was asking anything impossible of her after all. It was just to spend time with one another. Before she could control her words she began nodding finally stammering out a, "Yeah, sure. I'm sure Derek would be fine with that." As the words slipped from her lips she shook her head completely pissed at herself. Why did he make her such a babbling moron?

"Lydia!" He suddenly yelled waving over her shoulder to try and capture the attention of the infamous red head. She wasn't to surprised when the sound of click clacking heels began making their way to them. Of course she would come over and make the situation completely more uncomfortable for the young werewolf. "Cora and I are having a study date for the chem exam Thursday! You should come over too!" 

She had to suppress a groan from escaping because the mere idea of being surrounded by both of them all evening was either a dream come true or a complete and utter nightmare. She wasn't quite sure which was which but she couldn't breath with the other female around. It was difficult enough to keep her wolf in control in the presence of one of those two but it was impossible with them both near. All it wanted was to come out and have it's way with both of them. 

"Sounds good. I'll be by at five. I'll bring the coffee if someone provides the food?" Cora felt both pairs of eyes boring into her causing her to lift her head to look at both of them before groaning. Yepp. She was screwed. "Well?" The intelligent woman demanded tapping her foot impatiently. 

"Yeah, whatever. Sounds great." She stammered out before spinning around and walking off quickly not trusting herself to even be near them one second longer. They confused her. They filled her mind with wants and needs she never experienced before. Oh she experienced lust before she was a teenager, she wasn't indifferent to finding someone sexually appealing but those two... they were something more than that. They were the devil incarnated and separated into different bodies, and fuck them for that. Fuck them for being so desirable and they knew it and they purposefully threw it in her face all the damn time. 

She groaned as she slammed the door to the girl's bathroom behind her and hit her back against the wood as she came to a rest against it. She knew she shouldn't let them get to her but they made it so damn impossible to do that. They just had to go and get in her head and cause her to act like a complete and utter fool. Well she'd show them who the fool was. She just had to learn control first.

An impatient knock on the door pulled her away from her thoughts. She held her breath silently sending a prayer up to whatever God that could possibly be listening to just send the person away, but an impatient huff told her that she could dream all she wanted but it wouldn't help her. "Hale! Open up! Some of us need to use the facilities." Because her day couldn't possibly be any worse it just had to be Lydia standing outside the door and as luck would have it she was one of the very few people Cora couldn't say no to.

Slowly she twisted the lock out of it's place and pulled the door open to let her in while Cora moved to stand at the farthest sink. She did her best to not watch every little move the woman made. Instead she placed her school books on the counter and leaned forward on her hands keeping her eyes trained forward staring at the woman in the mirror. 

"So you ran away rather quickly. Any reason?" Even without looking she could hear the smugness in her voice. 

Instead of dragging it out she just shrugged, "Didn't want to get in the way of you two snogging in the hallway is all."

A bright laughter filled the small room catching her attention causing her to break the intense stare down she was having with herself to look over in time to see golden red locks cascading down Lydia's back and the moment she even took in that sight she cursed herself how could she let this woman just steal her breath away? "Snogging?" She asked as if it was the amusing thing she heard all day, "What are we? At a prep school in England? Besides how said I wanted to kiss him? What if we both have our eyes on someone else?" 

"Oh please," She said shaking her head, "As if Stiles has eyes for anyone else besides you."

"Well we'll see about that." With what Cora could only describe as a flirty smile and flipping her hair over her shoulder she left the werewolf standing there confused by her words. Of course even a moment with the queen bee would have her completely frustrated. If she was going to spend hours alone with those two she had to do her best to spend the next few days completely away from them.

Thursday came to quickly for her liking as she sat on the floor with her book in front of her as she laid on her stomach. Derek had already came through checking on her before alerting her to the fact he was leaving her home alone to deal with this. It had earned him a glare but she supposed he had a good point. She didn't even want to be there, so why would he? Just as the clock chimed five a knock came because of course those two would be exactly on time. She growled as she shoved herself up off the floor.

Another impatient knock had her growling as she yanked open the door and was met with a lopsided smile from Stiles and an impatient pout from Lydia. "It's about time," the latter said as she pushed her way into the loft. 

Once the pair were in she slid the door closed unable to suppress the roll of her eyes. "Sorry your majesty," She mumbled following them back to the living room area and laying back down on her stomach keeping her attention on her book and away from them. That was until she felt it.

A finger sliding up to her mid thigh and back down to her mid calf and repeating slowly. Teasingly. As if it's only reason was to drive her completely out of her mind. She turned on the third trip up her leg to catch Lydia's fingers doing the work as she sat there with her legs crossed and book in her lap paying no attention to anyone but the book to seemed. Stiles laid on the couch with his book held above his face but the devilish smile gave both of them away. She sat up quickly glaring at them, "What the hell is this? Some kind of joke?" Her voice gave her away. The pain in each word had their attention on her with wide eyes and Stiles falling to the floor flailing. 

"No! That wasn't our intention! God no...We, well I," sitting there at a complete loss of words he looked towards Lydia who rolled her eyes and looked at Cora.

"We thought by going about this naturally it would all click into place since someone," a pointed glare at Stiles gave away the who, "thought asking was to blunt. Blunt however is my preferred method."

"What the hell are you two even talking about?" Cora demanded as her glare went from one to the other before returning again waiting for one of them to answer her question.

Letting out an exasperated sigh it was clear to both women Stiles was utterly helpless to answer any questions as he sat there twiddling his thumbs. "We want to be in a relationship with you," Lydia finally answered after a moment.

Cora sat there quietly feeling as her eyes widened at the words and now understood how Stiles felt. She could hardly form words much less a coherent sentence.

"Oh please!" The very clearly annoyed red head said shutting her book. "You are not that oblivious! Stiles has thing for people in general. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know what gender is when it comes to being sexually attracted to someone And well, me...," her voice dropped down to a purr while she shifted closer to Cora who was still frozen where she was unable to believe the words she was hearing, "I just enjoy anyone and everyone. Why limit myself to just one type of pleasure? But we're not talking just pleasure here. We want you to be ours."

"Ou-- ours?" She finally choked out gasping for breath as she met first a pair of green eyes and then a pair of whiskey before glaring at the ground. Yeah. Sure. They both wanted her. She was sure that in all of this there was so sort of cruel punch line waiting to hit her in the face but as she looked up to say something, anything, a pair of soft glossy lips crashed against her drawing out a low moan before Cora reached up to tangle her fingers in the soft curly locks the accompanied the lips. She was so caught up in the feeling of Lydia against her she hardly missed the low whimper Stiles gave off until she pulled away and looked at him a devilish smirk on her lips, "What? Feeling left out?" She had no idea where the sudden forwardness came from but from the look on both their faces they were enjoying this side because it didn't take much more of an invitation for Stiles to scramble his way to them and planting himself between them quickly moving to take over where Lydia left off. If this was what studying with them was like she had to make sure they had tests every day. Even Sundays.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, this ended up nothing like the prompt which was Cora saw Lydia and Stiles kissing and had no idea why she was jealous. Somehow that turned into this...my bad!
> 
> Secondly, my tumblr is beautifulintelligentandimmune if you want to follow me or have any prompt ideas!


End file.
